Daddy's Love
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Slash. Foursome. Hunter/Shield. Hunter's boys are having a fight over Seth walking out on them in the middle of a match, and Hunter helps them to see eye-to-eye. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.  
**Rated:** M  
**Warning(s):** Slash, Foursome, Daddy!Kink, Sub!Roman, Sub!Dean, Sub!Seth, Dom/sub, etc.

* * *

Hunter didn't think it was possible to have three people seated on a couch, separated by what seemed like miles.

Seth was seated in the middle, knees drawn into his chest and arms looped around his legs. His chin rested on his knees and his face was tilted forward, causing his two-toned locks to tumble in front of his eyes and conceal the black-and-blue bruise that had materialized on his cheek. Dean certainly could pack a punch when he was really pissed off... and nobody could really blame him, considering what had happened.

Dean was to the left, pushed as tightly into the arm of the couch as possible. His eye was black and swollen, matching the bitter bruise on Seth's cheek. They were beginning to realize that fists and curses wouldn't solve their problems... but they weren't about to talk it out. At least, not yet. Every few seconds, they'd share a heated glare and hiss violent obscenities back and forth. They were just like little boys.

Roman was to the right, and was easily the most relaxed of them all. This was probably due to the fact that the ire had not yet been turned in his direction. Dean and Seth were content to merely tear each other to pieces, and had no desire to involve the big man at all. Which was fine, because it allowed him a chance to really examine what it was that had brought them to this point.

It all started earlier that week on Monday Night RAW, when Seth had just _walked out on them_ in the middle of the match. Seth had been trying to explain himself for the better part of a week and Dean just wouldn't hear it. The conversation, first of the sweetest, purest intent, had turned into a fight that left both participants battered and bruised. And now, Daddy was involved...

Hunter crossed his arms over his chest, eyes flickering between his three boys. "Would someone like to tell me what's going on here?"

"What's going on? _What's going on?"_ Dean cast a murderous gaze in Seth's direction. "The little _bitch_ walked out on us on RAW, and then tried to sell us some shit about it being 'for our own good' - then he _hit_ me!"

"That's not true!" Seth leaped in, giving Dean a hard shove for emphasis. "_He_ was the one who hit me first!"

"Don't be telling him lies, you little bitch! _You_ hit _me_ first and you know it!" Dean shoved him back. Dean's shove was much harder and sent Seth barreling into Roman. "And keep your slimy little hands off of me!"

Tears prickled in the corner of Seth's eyes, but he ignored them, choosing to jump Dean instead. Half of Dean's body spilled over the armrest as the punches started flying. "You won't even let me explain!" Seth screamed, even as he rained blows down on Dean's body.

"There's nothing _to_ explain!" Dean was screaming back. His position was more offensive than defensive, as Seth had the upper-hand with a more favorable position. "You're a _betrayer!_ Why are you even still here? You don't deserve to be - that much is for sure."

Dean's fist caught the corner of Seth's mouth and blood trickled down his chin. That was the last straw for Hunter. "That's enough!"

Roman took the hint and scooped Seth up into his arms, pulling the flailing two-toned man off of the dirty blond beneath him. Dean was cussing violently beneath his breath, and when he made to lunge, Hunter's strong, burly arms hooked around his midsection and rooted him firmly to the couch. As Dean continued to struggle, Hunter slowly worked his fingers through the messy, sweaty blond locks, attempting to calm him down.

A few moments passed with Hunter simply stroking Dean's soft, tousled locks. When everyone seemed to have calmed, Hunter said, "Now, we're going to get to the bottom of this, okay? Seth, you'll go first." Dean grumbled softly, but Hunter silenced him with 'the look'. "Why did you walk out on Dean and Roman?"

Seth sniffled, tears finally trickling down his cheeks. "They don't want to hear my side of the story."

Hunter smiled at him reassuringly. "Yes, well, they don't really have much of a choice. Go ahead. The floor is yours."

Seth sucked in a deep breath, before explaining, "The Shield is a fantastic team. But we're just that: a _team_. People have been trying to divide and conquer us, and I hate to say it, but it's working. We're great individually, but we'll only be _fantastic_ together. That's what I tried to show you on Monday."

Dean's hard gaze softened considerably as Seth's words sank in, and then, softly, he asked, "You really thought that we'd just break up like that? You really thought that we'd just leave you?"

"It didn't seem like such a far-fetched idea." Seth replied softly, refusing to meet Dean's eyes.

Dean sighed, "You're being overdramatic."

Seth choked back a sob. "N-No, I r-really don't t-think that I am." Agitatedly, he rubbed at his eyes, trying to conceal his tears.

Dean fell silent momentarily, listening to the sound of Seth's sniffles. He watched as the two-toned man curled in on himself as much as his current position would allow, dark tendrils falling down in front of his face and partially masking the dark, angry bruise on his cheek. _That_ was when it really hit him that _he_ was the bastard that had put that bruise on that beautiful face. He felt like a total asshole.

He began to struggle against Hunter's hold, and after Hunter realized his innocent intentions, he released him and allowed him to do what it was that he wanted. Climbing forward a little bit, Dean knelt on the couch cushions and gently took hold of Seth's face, careful to avoid the bruise that lurked there. And then, he slowly pressed their lips together, brushing them against one another serenely, before pressing harder, teeth clashing against teeth and tongues battling for dominance.

After what seemed to be forever, Dean drew back just enough so that their lips were still connected, before offering Seth a breathless smile. "You really _are_ being overdramatic, baby. Roman and I... we're not going anywhere." Roman nodded affirmatively. "You think you're the only one who realized we're nothing alone?"

Tears continued to pour down Seth's cheeks, and Dean soothed them away with the pads of his thumbs. "But you walked out on us during the match with the Wyatts... _You_ walked out on us... I was so scared... I was scared _you weren't coming back_..."

Dean pressed their foreheads together, holding Seth's gaze. "I never planned on going anywhere... I always planned on coming back... I came back to _you_..."

Relief flooded Seth's wide, brown eyes, and, releasing a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding, he collapsed into Dean's waiting arms. Relieved sobs wracked his body and Dean worked his hands up and down the lithe wrestler's back, holding him tightly and doing his best to silently reassure him that he had no intentions of leaving. Roman and Hunter shared a look, before nodding. The big blond rose to his feet and stretched, relaxing now that the tension had diffused.

"I want the three of you back at the hotel in an hour. You've had a hard night." Hunter said, offering his boys a smile. "I think that the three of you need a refresher about the exact definition of 'family'..."

* * *

Dean and Seth were both on the bed, stripped completely naked and stretched out so that every glorious inch of their bodies was visible. Their clothes were scattered messily around the bed and, under any other circumstances, this would have made Daddy mad. But tonight, Daddy was more concerned about the welfare of his boys. He needed to make sure that everyone was alright. And so, just for tonight, he'd let it slide.

Roman stood in the corner, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his bare chest. Normally, he would've been on the bed as well, but he hadn't been part of the earlier confrontation... he wasn't sporting the battle wounds of a messy, painful misunderstanding. He realized that what was most important was ensuring that Dean and Seth were both okay and comfortable with one another once again, and he would help the process along in any way that he could.

Hunter stood in the doorway and smiled, watching as his boys beheld one another in silent wonder. "Kiss." The one-word command left no room for questioning - not that either would have done so, anyhow.

The two slowly crawled closer to one another, before Seth threw his body on-top of Dean's and crashed their lips together in a brutal, bone-crushing kiss. Dean tasted blood spill over his tongue as Seth worked his own tongue into the other man's mouth, his knee working between Dean's legs. Seth ground his hips into Dean's pelvis, his fingers tightening around Dean's shoulders and pinning him down to the bed. The sight was undeniably hot.

"Can I assume that the two of you have prepped each other?" Hunter asked, slowly circling around the bed. They drew apart, a thin trail of saliva conjoining their mouths... and when it broke, they both nodded hurriedly. "Good boys." He smiled, pleased.

Seth arched his back and stuck his ass up into the air, shaking his ass at Hunter enticingly. "_Please_, Daddy... _fuck me_!"

A sharp _swat_ to Seth's ass left the boy keening, his ass pushing back further until it connected with Hunter's clothed erection. "Hmm..." Hunter bit back a moan, fingers toying with his pants' button. "You're horny, aren't you?"

"_Yes, Daddy..."_ Seth breathed heavily, practically begging to be touched... kissed... _fucked_.

"And what about you, Dean? Are you a wanton little slut, too?" Hunter teased, eyeing the fat arousal that stood alert against Dean's taut belly.

Dean cast a sultry look in Roman's direction, before nodding hurriedly. "Yes, Daddy."

"Roman," at the one-word command, Roman was behind Dean and slowly lowering the waistband of his sweatpants. Everyone was aware that this would be fast and hard... and they were all too far gone to care.

Hunter took hold of Seth's legs and flipped him over onto his back rather unceremoniously, before he spread them wide. He eyed the boy's quivering entrance, red and wet from the lube that Dean had used to prepare him. Roman pushed Dean forward so that his body was perched comfortably over Seth's, one knee on either side of the smaller sub's head and his heavy cock drooping over his waiting mouth. Dean's head hovered just about Seth's awaiting erection as well.

"You two are to service each other in a form of mutual apology and forgiveness." Hunter informed them, with both of them nodding hurriedly.

"Yes, Daddy." They replied in unison, before taking the other's cock into their waiting mouth.

Hunter slid into Seth first, the movement so delectably slow that it had Seth's back arching and his toes curling in painful ecstasy. With a nod, he allowed Roman to enter Dean as well. When he bottomed out inside of the 'leader' of the Shield, they all paused for a moment. And then Hunter set the rhythm. Short, hard strokes racked the bed-bound bodies. The sheer force of the conflicting movements pushed them down and inward, heightening the mutual pleasure.

The two bottoms relaxed their throats, taking in every inch of the other. The wet sound of bodies slipping and sliding against one another filled the hotel room, and the _thud_ of the bedframe connecting with the wall (and, undoubtedly, keeping their neighbors wide awake...) sped-up as heat coiled in their bellies, signaling an oncoming orgasm. Hunter leaned forward and Roman took the hint. They kissed above the interlocked bodies on the bed.

Seth came first, mumbling curses around Dean's cock as his essence spilled into Dean's mouth. As pleasure coursed through his body, his entrance constricted around Hunter's cock, milking every last drop of cum from the dominant. Dean was next, and he brought Roman with him almost simultaneously. For a moment, they all simply remained there, frozen... Hunter pulled out first, gently rolling Seth so that he was on Hunter's stomach. Roman was next, and Dean simply laid down.

Breathlessly, Hunter stroked Seth's hair. And then, he asked, "Are we all good now?"

Seth and Dean shared a look, before kissing each other softly. Drawing back, they looked at their Daddy and smiled, "Yeah. We're all good."

* * *

**A/N:** So, another installation in the 'Daddy' series, since the first one seemed to go over so well. Would you guys like to see this turn into a multi-chapter story? I would have a few others to finish first (believe it or not, Letters of Hate is almost over - so sad :( - I'm planning an end by June), though. It would be about how the boys came to have Hunter as their Daddy... so let me know what you think!

As always, please review!


End file.
